The present invention generally relates to apparatus, methods and system configuration for protecting power generation, distribution and management systems against overvoltage in a broad range of machine conditions. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus, methods and system configuration for protecting a More Electric Aircraft against transient overvoltage when the system is utilized at less than 100% rated speed.
Power systems such as a More Electric Aircraft and electric vehicles can be susceptible to excessive power regeneration during braking of the motors or actuators that can cause overvoltage. Resistors are often used in these systems to convert excess electrical energy which is dissipated in the form of heat. However, these resistors are heavy and bulky and add to the weight of the system.
In an effort to address the above potential problem of overvoltage, an experimental system in which power is generated and distributed to mechanical and electrical loads, such as in an aircraft, was set up to simulate control configurations capable of managing an overvoltage event in such a manner as to dissipate the excess power in the form of mechanical energy. A controller configuration initially tested in an effort to manage transient overvoltage events appeared to work well at near 100% of machine rated speed, but failed to control overvoltage at 70% of the machine rated speed.
As can be seen, there is a need for a better system to deal with the power regeneration surges originating, for example, from peak use of motors and actuators.